In a home network, a variety of different networking technologies may be utilized by consumer devices. Both wired and wireless networking technologies are currently used by end users for network connectivity. Because no single networking technology may be suitable for all applications and/or devices, the IEEE developed the IEEE 1905.1 standard for home networking.
The IEEE 1905.1 standard supports both wireless and wired technologies—including wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi), Ethernet, powerline communication (PLC), and Multimedia over Coax (MoCA)—in order to provide a more complete home networking coverage. However, the IEEE 1905.1 standard may not necessarily satisfy the needs of consumers in certain markets (for example, markets where co-axial cables are dominant), and does not currently include other home networking technologies, such as Data over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) and Ethernet Passive Optical Network Protocol over Coax (EPoC).